1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a method for controlling the information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An information processing apparatus can be cooled by a fan that vents an inner air outwards.
In general, a fan can be driven by continuously applying a predetermined voltage to the fan. However, a voltage (driving keeping voltage) required for keeping the driving of the fan is lower than a voltage (driving starting voltage) required for starting the driving of the fan. Therefore, if a voltage that is higher than the driving starting voltage is continuously applied to the fan, power may be wastefully consumed.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-9191 discusses a method for starting driving a fan with a predetermined voltage, and after that, keeping the driving of the fan with another predetermined voltage that is lower than the voltage used at the time when the driving of the fan is started.
The driving starting voltage and the driving keeping voltage of the fan are varied according to an individual variation or the time elapse of the fan.
In the method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-9191, the voltage for starting the driving of the fan or the voltage for keeping the driving of the fan is usually set to a predetermined value. Therefore, in the method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-9191, the fan cannot be set to a suitable driving voltage.